Dream Sky
by Lichi2
Summary: Yinta es un joven de 22 años que trabaja en una tienda de repartos, pero un dia yendo al trabajo se encuentra con una muchacha sin memoria la cual esconde un secreto que ni el mismo Yinta nunca pensaria que sucediese
1. Chapter 1

Se dirigia a su trabajo de medio tiempo montado en su bici vieja, le faltaban pocos metros para llegar cuando de pronto de

la nada una chica en pillama se le cruza, logra esquivarla y parar a un lado, en eso ella lo observa con sus ojos penetran-

tes para luego caer inconciente a la acera, el corre a verla y le habla al voltearla:

-oye ¿estas bien? oye, oye.

LLama a su trabajo desde su pequeño apartamento mientras contempla a la chica misteriosa que ayudase, de pronto ella abre

los ojos y se sienta, el joven iba a interrogarle pero, uno de los tirantes de su pillama se baja dejando a la vista su pe-

cho, blanco como la nieve, desnudo frente a su mirada sonrojada:

-cubrete por favor-le dice pasandole una de sus camisas

-¿por que?-consulta como si nada

-porque tu eres mujer y yo pues...soy un hombre-trata de explicarle

-chica-se señala-chico-lo señala sonriendo

-asi es..etto ¿como te llamas?

-¿llamar?

-si, soy yinta, masamuna yinta-le acota-¿cual es tu nombre?

-no tengo-solo dice con los ojos llenos de tristeza

-"seguro tiene amnesia"-piensa preocupado-no te preocupes tu seras...veamos ¿que nombre sera bueno para ti?-se mueve por la

la habitación pensándolo en eso se detiene-te llamaras por ahora sora, que significa cielo porque tus ojos son como el cie-

lo que nos rodea, ¿te gusta?

-mm-responde moviendo la cabeza feliz. De ese modo la chica y el joven conviven juntos tratando el de ayudarla con su falta de memoria.

Al volver a su trabajo se topa con su jefe muy enojado por su falta, mas aun porque había traído a sora con el ya que ella no deseaba quedarse sola

en el departamento, el jefe viéndola le acota al chico:

-trabajara aquí también

-¿que? pero señor

-así te perdono tu falta al trabajo

-de acuerdo -asienta con la cabeza resignado

Lleva a sora a la parte trasera del local y le da instrucciones esperando que que no cometiese errores y ella lo agarra de la camisa temerosa:

-no te preocupes, yo estaré cerca si me necesitas

-gracias yinta-le sonríe contenta

La muchacha poco a poco va adquiriendo experiencia gracias a los consejos de el

Al otro extremo de la ciudad en una casona un sujeto de bata esperaba sentado mientras fumaba un puro, se le une un hombre vestido de negro:

-¿y? ¿dieron con el espécimen?

-no, la perdimos por el centro de la ciudad

-¡demonios!-acota furioso lanzando el puro al muro-sigan buscando

-si-dice el hombre asustado

En el departamento yinta estaba cansado y se queda profundamente dormido sobre su cama, sora le habla a su lado:

-yinta, yinta despierta, te vas a enfermar-en eso el la coge del cuello acercándola a su cuerpo quedando sus rostros frente a frente casi rosándose lo

que la pone nerviosa, de repente el cuerpo de sora se ilumina, el despierta y se descubre en el aire asombrándose

-¿que rayos esta pasando?-decía asustado moviendo los brazos en el aire-sora tu-la mira, ella tenia los ojos en blanco-¿quien ere tu?

Pasado unos segundos ella vuelve a la normalidad y caen a la cama, allí el la mira mientras ella permanecía dormida debido al uso de ese extraño

poder.

Un nuevo día se presenta y el joven que no pudiese dormir por causa del fenómeno que lo afectase durante la noche esperaba el despertar de sora

ella al hacerlo se sienta y le consulta:

-¿no dormiste yinta?,¿estas enfermo?

-sora ¿recuerdas lo que paso anoche?

-no ¿paso algo?-dice sin entender

-no nada todo esta bien-le acota mientras ella lo mira desconcertada piensa-"¿habrá sido un sueño?"

La vida de ambos se torna normal y monótona hasta el punto en que el se enamora de ella y se le ocurre comprarle flores para declararle sus

sentimientos.A la salida ve una tienda de flores y le dice a sora:

-espérame aquí, vengo enseguida

-¿a donde vas?

-es una sorpresa-le dice malicioso

Cerca de ellos iban los hombres que buscaban a joven cruza la calle, en eso ve a un niño soltándose de la mano de su madre y al cruzar este

un automóvil lo iba a atropellar, el joven no duda en ir en su ayuda,lo coge pero el vehículo se les abalanza peligrosamente y sora no duda en usar

sus poderes para ponerlos a salvo en la acera cercana, aquella acción alerta a los hombres del vehículo los cuales se acercan a sora bajo la mirada

de terror de yinta usan un arma eléctrica para dejarla inconsciente y alejarse de allí en el automóvil:

-¡SORA!-grita desesperado

En la casona sora despierta estaba atada a un aparato, a su lado se encontraba el sujeto del puro satisfecho con su captura

-bienvenida a casa

-esta no es mi casa- dice enojada

-ese hombre ¿sabe lo que eres?

-no-acota agachando la cabeza

-ya veo, el te gusta ¿verdad?-le dice cogiendo su mentón mientras una lagrima recorre el rostro de la joven

Yinta estaba sentado en la acera cabizbajo sin saber que hacer, su jefe se le une y le acota sin mirarlo mientras enciende un cigarro:

-ese auto es de la corporación DRAGON, la mansión del dueño esta en esa colina-se la señala-un caballero siempre ira al rescate de su princesa

-jefe-se alegra y cogiendo la moto neta de repartos va a la mansión llegando a la corporación que le nombrase su jefe habia una enorme reja y al

otro extremo un jardín con frondosos arboles, yinta escondido entre unos arbustos ve a los guardias que custodian la entrada

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

-nagi ¿eres tu?

-yinta-kun ¿que haces aqui?-le dice sorprendida

-eso mismo te pregunto, ¿trabajas para estos locos?

-¿de que hablas?-le consulta confundida

-de que aqui secuestran personas

-no entiendo yinta-kun

El le explica todo sin dejar nada en el olvido, al concluir nota que nagi no habia reaccionado como el esperaba y se lo

hace saber seriamente:

-¿que te pasa? te estoy contando de algo grave y estas como si nada nagi

-yinta-kun vete a casa y olvida todo, es lo mejor para ti

-no lo hare-le dice tajante-no se que te sucede pero ire a por sora pase lo que pase-se iba pero ella le agarra la camisa

-esa chica solo te traera tristezas yinta-kun

-no me importa, prometi protegerla y lo hare nagi

-te ayudare a salvarla-le dice notando su determinacion-se donde la tienen

-¿por que me quieres ayudar ahora?

-para que conozcas su verdad-sus palabras dejan desconcertado a yinta, pero olvida aquello para ir en busca de sora

En el laboratorio el dolor era cada vez mas intenso, el sujeto observando todo con satisfaccion acota:

-vamos enseñamelo o el dolor sera peor

-no...yo..yo-en eso una lagrima cae en su mejilla susurrando-yin..ta

-sora!-grita el joven desde la puerta al verla en ese estado-maldito deja a sora libre-corre donde el sin que nagi lo

detuviese

-tonto-

Esto hace que sora reaccionase enloquecida por la ira siendo cubierta por una luz intensa soltandose de la maquina,

apareciendo en su espalda alas de angel, esa era su verdad que yinta desconocia y al verla aun conciente sonrie:

-ahora..entiendo todo...porque..me..gustas-se queda inmovil

-salvalo-le pide nagi llorando al lado de yinta

El sujeto iba a atraparla con uno de sus aparatos pero nagi lo acuchilla en el vientre:

-muere desgraciado-luego mirando a sora-un angel no puede manchar sus manos con un sujeto como este,por favor no dejes

que yinta muera

-si

Sora coge a yinta y se da cuenta de que no le quedaba tiempo,acerca su rostro al de ella,por unos momentos el joven abre

los ojos y la ve:

-gracias yinta-le sonrie-vive por los dos ¿si?

-so..ra-en eso siente sus labios posarse sobre los suyos y la vida que retornaba a su cuerpo mientras la angel se iba

desvaneciendo ya que ofrecia su vida a cambio de la de el

-sora..no

-te amo..yinta-se desvanece del todo

-sora noooo!-grita yinta

Nagi denuncia la corporacion DRAGON la cual se disuelve y es liberada de los cargos de asesinato ya que alego defensa a

la corte

yinta en su trabajo mira melancolico el delantal que usaba sora e iba a irse cuando al sonar la campanilla de entrada de

su trabajo ve asombrado entrar a una muchacha y corre a verla

-¿como?

-incluso kamisama es bondadoso yinta-era sora que volvia para quedarse con el pero esta vez como humana

FIN


End file.
